


John meets the Hamilsquad

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And is also sorta a creep, F/F, F/M, He's cute, M/M, but that's ok, john gossips with martha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10290827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: amess-JohnFuckoffjohn-Marthadeathbysnuggles-Alexanactualsaint-PeggyFlawless-ElizaGoddess-MariaAngelican't-AngelicaAbuserofstrength-Lafayettetinysmolcupcake-Hercmom-Aaronrealmom-Theo





	

**Author's Note:**

> amess-John  
> Fuckoffjohn-Martha  
> deathbysnuggles-Alex  
> anactualsaint-Peggy  
> Flawless-Eliza  
> Goddess-Maria  
> Angelican't-Angelica  
> Abuserofstrength-Lafayette  
> tinysmolcupcake-Herc  
> mom-Aaron  
> realmom-Theo

 

 **amess-** MARTHA

 **Fuckoffjohn-** JOHN

 **Fuckoffjohn-** Or should i say ~Jack~

 **amess-** Fuck off

 **amess-** But anyWAYS

 **amess-** DID YOU KNOW THAT CUTE GUY HAS FRIENDS

 **Fuckoffjohn-** The one you ran into last week

 **amess-** Yes

 **Fuckoffjohn-** Do you know his name?????

 **amess-** lmao no

 **Fuckoffjohn-** *sigh*

 **Fuckoffjohn-** But yeah i kinda assumed he did, unlike someone else i know

 **amess-** Wow, way to indirect me martha

**Fuckoffjohn-actually i was indirecting henry, but you work too amess-W O W**

 ** **Fuckoffjohn-** But did you meet his friends????**

 **

**amess-** lol no

**Fuckkoffjohn-**???????

**amess-** Ok so i was drinking coffee in this dope ass cafe called libertea, when a group of people walk in, and i look over and see gorgeous mother fucker in the middle of the group

**amess-** so i'm like SHIT, and go to hide under the table, but cutie sees me before i can, and he blushes and looks away

**amess-** so i'm like half hiding under the table, and two of the people in the group look over at me and start yelling loudly, so i take that as my chance to high tail it the fuck out of there 

**Fuckoffjohn-** nice

**Fuckoffjohn-** Did you get any pics??

**amess-** Lol yea, do u wanna see

**Fuckoffjohn-** Duh-Henry and James

**amess-** Are you sharing our private messages with everyone

**Fuckoffjohn-** yep

**amess-** Wow, i'm offended

**amess-** Here's the pics tho

**amess-** HOTMOTHERFUCKERANDOTHERS.jpeg

**Fuckoffjohn-** nice

**Fuckoffjohn-** Which guy's yours???-Henry and James

**amess-** Why don't you message me on your own phones???

**Fuckoffjohn-** Henry sr still checks ours

**amess-** oh. Anyways my guy is the really short one close to the front wearing the blue crop top that's clearly too big and says QUEEN with the black skinny jeans

**Fuckoffjohn-** Oh, He's cute

**amess-** yea, i noticed

**Fuckoffjohn-** So are all his friends

**Fuckoffjohn-** tru-H and J

**Fuckoffjohn-** Especially that girl in yellow standing beside him

**Fuckoffjohn-** Call me ~interested~

**amess-** Goddammit Martha no

**Fuckoffjohn-** Lol too late, i'm visiting you this weekend

**amess-** At least bring the other kids too

**Fuckoffjohn-** They already have their bags packed

**amess-** Wow

**amess-** You aplyed here right?

**Fuckoffjohn-** Yea

**Fuckoffjohn-** Haven't gotten anything back yet

**amess-** oh, that sucks

**Fuckoffjohn-** Hows the court case going

**amess-** I'm trying martha, but i don't know if i can win this

**Fuckoffjohn-** Don't worry. When me and the kids see you we can talk

**amess-** Ok. sorry i gotta go. talk to u later??

**Fuckoffjohn-** Yea. Love you

**amess-** Love you too

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**deathbysnuggles-** Hey assholes

**Angelican't-** Hey bitch

**Abuserofstrength-** I aspire to have that type of relationship

**tinysmolcupcake-** Hunty if you call me bitch i will through a soggy waffle at you

**Abuserofstrength-** Ok sweaty

**anactualsaint-** Why are y'all like this

**tinysmolcupcake-** Don't hate appreciate

**Abuserofstrength-** Yea, Fuck you

**anactualsaint-** *sighs*

**deathbysnuggles-** Wait i called y'all here for a reason!!!

**mom-** Reason being???

**deathbysnuggles-** Do any of y'all wanna get coffee with me

**Goddess-** I'm already at libertea flirting with eliza

**Flawless-** I'm trying to work, It's very distracting

**realmom-** How rude

**Flawless-** I know right!!!

**realmom-** anyways me and Burd are down

**mom-** Ok?

**Angelican't-** i'm down

**tinysmolcupcake-** Me and laf are down. Are you still in your room?

**deathbysnuggles-** ye

**Abuserofstrength-** Ok, we'll get your suff ready too

**deathbysnuggles-** thanx

**tinysmolcupcake-** np

**anactualsaint-** i'm going down with angel

**deathbysnuggles-** ok, see y'all in 15

**realmom-** lit

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Flawless-** @alex are you wearing my shirt??

**deathbysnuggles-** idk???maybe???I literally just found it on the floor in my room

**Flawless-** Ok

**Abuserofstrength-** Hey lex??? Why are you blushing??

**anactualsaint-** And why's that freckly guy tryna hide under the table??

**Goddess-** WAIT

**Angelican't-** IS HE

**Flawless-** HE TOTALLY IS

**tinysmolcupcake-** Why did peggy and Laf just start screaming

**anactualsaint-** BECAUSE IT'S HIM

**mom-** I can see you tryna walk away herc, and it ain't working

**tinysmlcupcake-** Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**realmom-** Wait. Did freckles just take a pic of us

**realmom-** And then fuking sprint out the door??/

**Flawless-** Ok, just making sure

**deathbysnuggles-** wow

**deathbysnuggles-** Can you believe the last thing i'll ever see is the sun??

**deathbysnuggles-** Right before i fling myself into it

**mom-** no need to be dramatic

**deathbysnuggles-** Fuck you Ay-Ay-ron

**mom-** Goddammit alex

**deathbysnuggles-** <3

**mom-** but for real who wass that guy

**anactualsaint-** ARE YOU AN IDIOT

**Abuserofstrength-** OBVIOUSLY IT WAS A.HAM'S ONE TRUE LOVE

**tinysmolcupcake-** The one with all the frooks?

**Goddess-** Oh you mean john?

**Angelican't-** ok, one. Where have you been??

**Angelican't-** And two. YOU KNOW HIM???

**Goddess-** i was in the bathroom, and YEA HE'S IN MY ART CLASS

**realmom-** WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SMTH BEFORE???????

**Goddess-** ALEX DIDN'T TELL US WHAT HE LOOKED LIKE BLAME HIM!!!!!!

**deathbysnuggles-** RUDE

**anactualsaint-** OH MY GOD YOU SHOUD ADD HIM

**deathbysnuggles-** NO

**Goddess-** HANG ON I'LL ASK

**deathbysnuggles-** NO

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MARiA-** HI JOHN

**johnny-boi-** HI???

**MARiA-** IS IT OK IF I ADD YOU TO A CHAT???!!!!!!

**johnn-boi-** WHOS IN THE CHAT

**MARiA-** MY FRIENDS

**MARiA-** the people who you took a picture of in libertea

**johnny-boi-** Wait u know them

**MARiA-** yep, i'm adding u now

**johnny-boi-** Rude

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**deathbysnuggles-** Look, i'm just saying that i should be aloud red bull again

**Abuserofstrength-** Sorry, but no fuck you

**deathbysnuggles-** rude

**Goddess has added 403-826-6969 to the group chat**

**403-826-6969 has changed their username to**

**sinning25/8**

**sinning25/8-** Hi!!

**mom-** hi!!

**realmom-** Back off he's mine

**mom-** Don't be fucking rude

**realmom-** Fuck you

**sinning25/8-** @maria ?????

**Goddess-** Be nice kids, introduce yourselves

**deathbysnuggles-** Fuck you ur not my mom

**mom-** Introduce yourselves

**anactualsaint-** Rude

**realmom-** Listen to your  ~~Step~~ mother

**Angelican't-** THIS IS SO RUDE

**tinysmolcupake-** Hercules Mulligan, he/him (cis), gay af

**Goddess-** For point of reference he's the one wearing the bandana and rainbow crop top

**sinning25/8-** nice

**Abuserofstrength-** I know it really shows off his ~muscles~

**tinysmolcupcake-** I hate you

**Abuserofstrength-** <3

**Abuserofstrength-** Anyways i am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, They/Them (NB), pan

**Goddess-** They're the tall one with floofy hair

**sinning25/8-** Why is your name so long??!!!

**mom-** They're french

**sinning25/8-** Ok, that makes sense

**Abuserofstrength-** I resent that

**Angelican't-** Angelica Schuyler, she/her (cis), ace/aro

**Goddess-** Just a word of warning she'll probably steal your dog. She's also the one in pink and really fancy "messy" bun

**Angelican't-** YOU HAVE A DOG

**sinning25/8-**.............no?

**Angelican't-** YOUR LYING, THAT'S A LIE

**sinning25/8-** *you're

**Angelican't-** W O W

**anactualsaint-** Ok before ange kills someone, I'm Peggy Schuyler, Demi-girl, They/her I LIKE GIRLS!!!!!!

**Goddess-** They're the one with the yellow sundress and combat boots

**Flawless-** Eliza Schuyler, She/her (cis), Pan

**Goddess-** She's the cute ass one behind the counter in the blue apron

**mom-** Aaron Burr, He/him (cis), bi

**Goddess-** Bald guy #2 with an amazing fashion sense

**sinning25/8-** Who's bald guy #1??

**deathbysnuggles-** GEORGE WASHING MACHINE

**sinning25/8-** Did you just refer to the most feared man on campus as "george washing machine"

**mom-** honestly it's not even the worst one

**Flawless-** tag yourself i'm that one time he called him george washingdaddy in class

**Goddess-** i'm that one time he jumped on george's desk and roasted jefferson

**anactualsaint-** I'm that one time he got george to dab and cried for two hours after

**Abuserofstrength-** I'm that one time george said one day more and alex stood up and recited the entire song while i cried beside hi

**tinysmolcupcake-** I'm that one time lex made george write out a formal apology to cats after he called one ugly

**Angelican't-** I'm that one time he baked george cookies that said ' _i'm not your son'_ for fathers day

**mom-** I'm that one time he pubicaly slut shames himself in front of the entire class and george applauded him after

**sinning25/8-** Holy shit dude you're wild

**deathbysnuggles-** not only in the streets ;)

**Angelican't-** OH MY GOD I FEEL VIOLATED

**deathbysnuggles-** SHUT UP

**mom-** I feel like we need to add george and martha and ask them what their favorite george and alex moments

**Goddess-** on it

**Goddess has added washingdaddy and nicestbadass to the groupchat**

**washingdaddy-** what do you want from us now

**Goddess-** what are your favorite alex and george moments

**nicestbadass-** when alex told george george he go a tattoo and pulled up his shirt to reveal #no ragrats and george fainted

**washingdaddy-** when i told a political partner that alex was my son and he knocked down at least 5 people to yell i'm not your son

**sinning25/8-** wow

**Angelican't-** just for future reference the washingtons are alex and lafs adoptive parents

**Goddess-** and i'm not your son is an inside joke between the four of hem

**sinning25/8-** Oh ok

**Goddess-** @gwashandmwash you can leave now

**nicestbadass-** Thank god

**nicestbadass and washingdadddy has left the group chat**

**Goddess-** Now lets continue with intrductions

**realmom-** Theodosia Prevost, she/her (trans), straight

**Goddess-** She's the one with the dope ass afro and fucking ball gown on

**realmom-** What can i say i like looking good

**deathbysnuggles-** Alexander Hamilton, He/him (trans), Bi

**Goddess-** He's the one with the blue crop top and skinny jeans

**Sinning25/8-** John Laurens, he/him (cis), Gay

**Flawless-** Just our type of people

**Goddess-** *sigh*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**

**Author's Note:**

> So just as a case of reference, i pictured Theodosia as Sasha Hutchings and Morgan Marcell, but With Anthony Ramos Hair. Peggy has Jasmines "new" hair cut, and Maria has the hair Jasmine had during Hamilton. The rest of them look like younger versions of the original cast members.


End file.
